


The Grown Up Game

by AlchyHolic



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlchyHolic/pseuds/AlchyHolic
Summary: Lisa Loud is told she needs to grow up.Luckily, Lincoln Loud is available to assist.
Relationships: Lincoln Loud/Lisa Loud
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	The Grown Up Game

"LISA!" a shriek came out of the bathroom early morning, Lori coming out with a towel covering her.

"Yesh?" Lisa came out of her room, excited look on her face with a notebook and pen in hand. This only infuriated Lori even more as she approached the young girl.

"Did you do this to my hair?" Lori pointed a finger to her hair, her other hand on her hip.

"Fashinating!" Lisa scribbled down notes, looking up at Lori's green, glowing hair.

Lori's eyes twitched as Lisa ignored her, taking turns looking up at her, then back to scribbling in her notebook. Lori's foot started tapping furiously, her patience already wearing thin.

"Ahem, " Lisa cleared her throat. "Yesh, I took the liberty to replashe your shampoo with my chemical as I wanted to shee the effects of it on human hair. And since you had previoushly said no, I did it in secret."

"I said no for a reason!" Lori screamed out. "I have a date with Bobby later tonight and I LITERALLY look like a swamp monster now!"

"Oh, it's not so bad." Lisa assured her. "The effects should wear off in about 5 hours. ... should..."

Luan peered through her door to see the commotion going on outside. "Woah Lori! Nice hair! I'm green with envy. Hahahaha" Luan laughed her precious laugh.

Lori's face fumed, her face turning red. 

"Woah, red AND green? Your face is a Christmas decoration now! Lights and all! Hahahaha. That's a great prank Lisa!" Luan said before going back into her room.

"Umm. It's not a prank. It's shience." Lisa called out at Luan's door.

"No, Luan was right. This! This was a prank!" Lori said angrily pointing at her hair. "You're so smart Lisa, you should grow up and act more mature. Like me!" 

Lori went back into her room grumbling "my hair..." slowly to herself.

Lisa placed a hand on her chin, giving thought to what Lori had said. She thought for a moment before finally returning to her room.

\-------------------------

"Lincoln?" Lisa whispered into his ear. 

Lincoln was still in his bed, sleeping snuggly covered by his blanket. Lisa tried once more.

"Lincoln!" This time a little louder. 

"Hmm... wha?" Lincoln said, his eyes opening slightly.

"Oh, good, you're awake." Lisa said normally, throwing the blanket off of him. 

"Lisa? What are you doing here? What time is it?" He said, rubbing his eyes.

"It's exactly o one hundred hours." Lisa replied, climbing onto bed with him.

Lincoln's eyes finally adjusted to the dark, giving Lisa a puzzled look. 

Lisa turned on her tablet she brought with her as she sat with Lincoln. "It's 1AM."

"What? What are you doing at this hour? This isn't one of your experiments is it?" Lincoln asked worriedly.

"You could say it is. Lori said I should grow up and be like her, except she was furioush at me and would mosht likely not asshist me if I ashked how to act more like her." 

"Ok... so what does this have to do with the experiment?" Lincoln asked. 

"Well I viewed the footage from the camera I put in Vanzilla, and I wanted to recre--"

"Wait wait wait... a camera you put in Vanzilla? Since when?"

"Umm... that's not important. What's impor--" Lisa tried diverting the conversation. 

"Are there more cameras anywhere else?"

"Uhh...." Lisa tried to think of something to say.

"If you help me with this experiment I will exclude you from any future experiments for an entire year. Both asking and secret."

Lincoln's eyes widened at the comment. Flashbacks ran through his head of all the hair loss, itchy skin, and explosions he had to nearly avoid.

"A-are you serious? For an entire year?"

"Affirmative" Lisa said. 

"Uhh... ok. I'll help!" Lincoln said enthusiastically.

"Then we have a deal." Lisa said, extending out her hand.

Lincoln gladly took it, being blinded by the deal. He shook her hand vigorously, saying "Thank you" as if Lisa was the one doing him a favor.

"So uhh... what do I have to do?" Lincoln asked.

"Well, ash I was saying. Lori wanted me to be more like her, but would not relay the information that would educate me to be more like her. So with the camera in vanzilla after she went out with Bobby, they engaged in a ritualistic behavior which is allusory to wild animals." Lisa explained.

Lincoln was completely lost. He scratched his head, "allus... ritu- what?"

Lisa sighed, pushing a button on her tablet "I want you to help me recreate this."

Lori's eyes widened in shock, mouth agape as he saw the video playing in front of him. It was his sister Lori, riding on top of Bobby as she bounced up and down. He instantly reached for the tablet as the noise began, hearing Lori's moans. He immediately turned the tablet off. 

"Wh- when... wha.." Lincoln stammered, words not coming out at all.

"What? Lori wanted me to be more like her, so acting in this manner should familiarize me to her train of thought as well."

"Why would that familiarize you?!" Lincoln asked in a loud, hushed whisper.

"She does it constantly." Lisa said plainly as she opened a folder on the tablet. "There are over 270 videos in thish folder. Her acts diminished when Bobby moved away but when they get together it happens multiple timesh a day"

Lincoln stared at all the folders in shock. Each file had a thumbnail with Lori in a different pose. Doggy, missionary, full nelson. 

"W-we can't do this... it's wrong!"

"How come? Mom and dad do it all the time and they are our moral compass. They also have many more files than Lori does. I can show you the fil--"

"No no no... this is..." Lincoln trailed off. 

"I cant help you with this!" Gave her back the tablet.

"Tough luck, Loud. We shook on it. You HAVE to help me, or I double your experiments on you." Lisa threatened him.

Lincoln winced at those words. Sighing heavily, he slowly took the tablet back.

"What.... what do I have to do?" He asked with defeat in his voice.

"Shimple... we just have to recreate one of these videos and see if I can "be more like Lori" as she so puts it" Lisa said.

"You really are just 4 years old...." Lincoln said, starting to look through the thumbnails.

His eyes were drawn to a certain video of Lori on top of Bobby on Lori's bed. They were nude but mostly kissing. The video was labeled "first".

"Ah, perfect. We can do that one." Lisa said selecting the video. "Coincidentally it will also be our first."

The video started out with Lori, leading Bobby by the hand to her bed. Lori had a goofy smile on her face, Bobby had the same look, both seemed to be blushing. Bobby was covering his face with his free hand, still grinning like an idiot.

Lori pushed him on to the bed, both giggling as Lori got on top of him, straddling Bobby. She grinding on his crotch, her hands rubbing his chest. She took off her shirt, Bobby doing the same as she leaned down, topless and started kissing him. 

"This goesh on for a while" Lisa interrupted, fast forwarding the video. 

Lincoln blinked a few times, as if being snapped out of a trance.

He looked at the video, in super speed seeing Lori pull out Bobby's dick, lick and suck on it before riding on top of it, ending with Lori's body on top of Bobby's, both exhausted. 

Lincoln blushed, feeling a familiar feeling in his pajamas, as he covered his crotch. He looked up at Lisa, who was already naked.

"My pajamas are a onsie so I musht start like this." She said.

Lisa wasted no time, hopping on Lincoln. Her short stature made it hard to grind on his crotch, having her instead be in his stomach. She smiled, trying to give the same look Lori gave Bobby. Lincoln blushed furiously, reacting to her in a way Lisa instantly noticed. She reached behind her, "Oh? Seems like you are ready to go" Lisa teased, rubbing his boyhood through his pants.

Lincoln winced, his body shaking. Lisa began to move her hips, grinding on Lincoln's stomach. She used her hands to move his shirt upwards, taking it off as she kept grinding. Lincoln's breathing began to get more elevated, as his shirt reached his neck. He was momentarily blinded by his shirt. As he removed it, Lisa's face came into view, her small body laying comfortably on his, immediately going in for a kiss.

Their lips locked, Lisa's hands wrapping around Lincoln's sides, barely reaching his back. Lincoln accepted her, his own hands wrapping around her small body easily. They continued to lock lips, eventually letting their bodies take over, Lincoln's tongue making its way into Lisa's mouth. She reciprocated, both of them wrestling together. Lincoln's hand moved freely, rubbing Lisa's back sensually, before moving down to her butt. Lola was right, she had a big butt for a 4 year old. He gently massaged her, his hand filled with her cheeks as his fingers easily teased Lisa's lower lips and butthole.

Lisa finally let out the first sound of something different. She was wet, and as soon as Lincoln's fingers ran through her lips, she moaned into his mouth, loudly. 

They broke the kiss, Lisa panting heavily. "Thish... thish is... " Lincoln could feel her heartbeat, probably just as Lisa could feel his, their bodies pressed against each other like this.

Lisa's body trembled, as she attempted unsuccessfully to get up. "I... I shuppose the act of doing it... ah... has shtirred up emotions that shimply... ah ah.... watching wouldn't-- hmph"

She was interrupted by Lincoln as he sat up straight, his mouth joining Lisa's once more. She was taken by surprise, but her body happily accepted it, her tongue moving in Lincoln's mouth in an animalistic way, same as Lincoln. She outstretched her hands, wrapping around Lincoln's neck, her nails digging into his back as the fire that started to burn inside of her began burning even hotter. Lincoln fell forward, Lisa landing on her back, Lincoln and Lisa's mouths never parting. 

After what felt like hours, they finally broke apart. "That... ah... ah... that was... ah... longer than Lori and Bobby." Lisa said through heavy breaths.

Lincoln pulled out his cock, which was at full mast. "Do you... ah... do you feel really funny here too?" Lincoln asked, pointing to Lisa's lower lips.

Lisa clasped Lincoln's bedsheets, nodding furiously. "YESH!" She said loudly, Lincoln taking a finger to his mouth, to tell her to hush. "Yesh... I do" she said in a more hushed tone.

Lincoln took that a sign to proceed, as his cock teased Lisa's entrance, Lisa entire body shaking and shivering at the mere touch. She covered her mouth preemptively with both hands as she gave Lincoln a nod.

Lincoln nodded back, with a powerful thrust entering his four year old, braniac of a sister. She moaned loudly into her hands, all thoughts leaving her, becoming a slave to the jolt-like feeling of pleasure that coursed through her tiny body. Lincoln grabbed her sides, pulling her towards her with each of his thrusts into her. 

He picked up her as he remained inside of her, Lisa covering her mouth still with both hands. He placed his back against his bedrest, wrapping his arms around Lisa. He thrust upward, pulling Lisa up and letting her fall on each thrust. His hands moved down to her butt, as he began massaging her lower cheeks, his mouth reaching down and locking lips with Lisa once more. Lisa's arms immediately wrapped around Lincoln's neck, her moans now escaping into his mouth. Lincoln's thrusts got more powerful, but slower. He continued as he knew he was about to reach his limit. With a few, slower and powerful thrusts, he released his seed deep into his sister. 

Lisa finally broke the kiss, exhaling deeply and trying to catch her breath, her hands still wrapped around Lincoln's neck. Lincoln fell back, still inside Lisa, as they both drifted to sleep.

\-------------

Lincoln woke up to familiar sounds. It was a video of him and Lisa, just this morning which the naked girl was looking at intently.

"Huh? Lisa? You have a camera in my room too?" Lincoln asked incredulously.

Lisa didn't respond. As she kept her eyes glued to the screen.

Lincoln suddenly felt terrible. He felt as though a pit in his stomach was growing. 

"Uhh... Lisa... about last night."

"We have a major problem, Lincoln..." Lisa said slowly, and ominously.

Lincoln gulped, unsure of what she meant, but it could not be good at all. 

Lisa continued, "I'm looking at these videos, and that burning shensation in my private area returns."

Lincoln blinked in confusion "O-oh?"

Lisa turned to him. "It meansh that I might get the urge to do thish again... and I already promished that you wouldn't be a Guinea Pig."

"Oh? W-well... I mean... I wouldn't mind doing... uhh... that with you again..." Lincoln blushed, scratching his cheek with a finger.

"Really? You would do that for me?" Lisa asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I mean. If it'll help you or whatever."

Lisa looked away, as if thinking. "I think Lori was right. I don't feel the urge to do experiments. I kind of just want to... do THAT again..." Lisa smiled a cheeky smile. "Speaking of.... we woke up very early... before any of our other siblings."

Lincoln's cock twitched making a tent in his pajamas. He gave a small laugh, "well I guess we ca--"

He was interrupted as Lisa jumped on him, locking lips. They kissed for a few minutes. 

"Let's make more videos than what even mom and dad have" Lisa said excitedly

Lincoln gulped.

THE END


End file.
